Le chant des tourterelles
by Ordalya
Summary: Octobre 1945. Même si la question n'avait pas encore été posée, Désirée savait déjà ce qu'elle allait répondre. Tout a déjà été écrit. Tout. Depuis son réveil dans une chambre inconnue. Et comme il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre, Désirée laissait ses souvenirs remonter à la surface. Et dans ces souvenirs, il y avait toujours une tourterelle qui chantait.


Voilà un autre moment de la vie de Désirée, bonne lecture

* * *

Désirée aurait voulu ne pas se marier. Elle aurait voulu être capable de dire non à son père. Elle aurait voulu se sentir forte et ne pas être affectée par les cauchemars, les souvenirs et les images qui revenaient en boucle toutes les nuits. Elle aurait voulu remonter le cours du temps, prévenir Jeanne de ne pas aller là-bas. Elle aurait voulu se trouver ailleurs que dans ce salon à l'atmosphère hypocrite. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais rencontrer cet homme-là, Fiztwilliam Barrows.

Et parfois, elle souhaitait – quand elle en avait assez des cauchemars et des nuits trop courtes - n'avoir jamais rencontré Jeanne.

C'était ce à quoi elle pensait dans ce salon tapissé de tentures bleu nuit aux boiseries dorées. En étant totalement objective, Désirée aurait trouvé le salon assez agréable : le mobilier était choisi avec goût et reprenait les mêmes motifs et teintes que les murs, le décor n'était pas surchargé et la cheminée brûlait tranquillement, dispensant une douce chaleur. Mais Désirée n'avait absolument pas envie d'être objective. Elle avait plutôt envie de jouer la gamine capricieuse, et de bouder, Ils s'étaient tous assis autour d'une petite table basse et l'on avait servi le thé avec quelques gâteaux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait parlé depuis le début de cette rencontre. Fiztwilliam pensait que la timidité de Désirée l'empêchait de dire un mot, alors que cette dernière était persuadée qu'il n'osait ouvrir la bouche devant cette espèce de dragon mal luné qu'était sa mère. D'ailleurs, les beaux-parents se chargeaient fort bien de la conversation.

Désirée buvait son thé par petites gorgées, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation hypocrite de sa mère. Elle sentait le regard de l'autre sur le moindre de ses gestes, la détaillant, l'évaluant. Elle ne voulait surtout pas croiser son regard. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de le défier si jamais elle levait les yeux.

Les parents s'éloignèrent à l'autre bout du salon, avec l'excuse de consulter quelques documents obscurs.

Il posa sa tasse sur la table et en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle. Elle croisa le regard gris et, par réflexe, releva le menton dans un geste de défi. Il voulut parler mais elle le devança en chuchotant :

« Allez-vous m'emmener loin de la France ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce joli chez vous ?

-Je...Je pense que vous vous y plairez...

-Y a-t-il un grand parc avec des bois dans votre propriété ?

-Pas dans le jardin, mais il y a une charmante forêt à quelques minutes.

-Avez-vous quelque chose contre les moldus ?

-Non. Je...

-Vous empêcherez mon père de décider pour moi?

-Oui. Il n'a...

-Que vous a-t-on dit sur moi ?

-Que vous étiez intelligente, jolie, que...

-Peu importe. Avez-vous une bibliothèque ?

-Je peux me flatter d'en avoir une assez conséquente.

-Avez-vous l'intention de vendre la propriété de Château-Perrières ? »

Elle attendait avec impatience sa réponse. S'il comptait vendre la propriété – qui n'avait de château que le nom, c'était en réalité une grosse ferme bourgeoise, située dans le centre de la France, au bord de la Loire – elle ferait tout pour l'en empêcher. Elle y était allée avec Jeanne, un été. Et ça avait été le plus bel été qu'elles avait passé ensemble : deux mois à se balader dans les vignes et à explorer les grottes dans le tuffeau. Alors si son futur mari – parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait qu'accepter – voulait la céder, ce serait une trahison de plus envers Jeanne et se serait surtout impossible, pour elle, de laisser tous ces souvenirs à des inconnus. Il avança alors, sur le bout des lèvres :

« Il est peut-être encore un peu tôt...

-Répondez ! » Elle voulait une réponse claire, pas un semblant de promesse, un faux espoir. Il capitula, toujours avec l'air de marcher sur des œufs :

« Pas sans votre accord, cela va de soit.

-Vous ne l'avez pas. »

Les sourcils de Fitzwilliam se haussèrent jusqu'au milieu de son front :

« Pardon ?

-Mon accord. Vous ne l'aurez jamais. » Elle retint un sourire : l'expression du sorcier en face d'elle avait été tellement drôle. Si Jeanne l'avait vue...

« Cela a au moins le mérite d'être clair.

-N'est-ce pas ? Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton légèrement ironique. Pour la scolarité des enfants, reprit-elle, je veux qu'ils puissent choisir entre Poudlard et les écoles françaises.

-Ils iront à Poudlard, ce n'est pas négo...

-Ils pourront choisir ! »

La phrase de Désirée claqua, empêchant Fitzwilliam de répondre. Il était convaincu que Poudlard était la meilleure école de sorcellerie en Europe et n'éprouvait pour Beauxbatons et Bellebastille que du mépris : quelle idée de séparer filles et garçons pour leurs études ! C'était un snobisme typiquement français selon lui. Cette séparation empêchait les enfant de découvrir la moitié de l'humanité ce qui, tout de même, était assez conséquent !

« Au sujet des aventures extra-conjugales, reprit Désirée sans se soucier d'avoir put froisser l'homme en face d'elle, dans la mesure où elles restent discrètes, je n'ai rien contre.

-Je ne pensais pas …

-Mr Barrows, s'il vous plaît, le coupa-t-elle de nouveau en soupirant discrètement, soyons honnêtes. Avez-vous envie de passer le reste de votre vie avec quelqu'un que vous n'aurez pas choisi ? Non, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Je n'en ai pas envie, moi non plus. Alors une petite aventure de temps en temps pourra être salutaire si nous ne voulons pas nous entre-tuer au bout de plusieurs années de vie commune... Tant que cela reste discret... »

Elle inclina la tête sur le coté, sûre de son argumentation.

« Etes-vous sûre de n'avoir que dix-neuf ans, mademoiselle Saint Juste ? Vous parlez avec-

-Je crois que j'ai beaucoup grandi cette année, Mr Barrows... J'aimerais avoir une bicyclette, chez vous » reprit-elle, changeant de sujet sans prévenir. Il la regarda avec l'air encore plus perplexe, si cela était possible encore, les sourcils relevés jusqu'au milieu du front :

« Une biclycette, c'est un bidule moldu avec des roues, n'est-ce pas ?

-Une _bicyclette, _confirma-t-elle. C'est exact._»_

Il ne connaissait même pas le vélo. Elle hésita : devait-elle le plaindre, le considérer avec pitié ou bien lui proposer de lui apprendre ? Elle l'imagina, un peu raide, dans ses grande robes vertes sur un vélo, en pleine campagne...ça pourrait être drôle, mais elle ne fit rien de tout cela. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de rêvasser, il y avait plus important à penser.

Elle reprit une gorgée de son thé et regarda ses parents de l'autre côté de la pièce. Puis l'homme devant elle. Fitzwillam Barrows. Lord anglais dont la fortune venait du commerce d'un thé indien lors du siècle dernier. Huit ans de plus qu'elle. Des yeux gris enfoncés dans leurs orbites, un nez long, comme une lame de couteau au milieu du visage, le front déjà dégarni. Il était vêtu d'une robe très sobre, de couleur vert foncé. Il n'avait certainement pas une allure de Prince Charmant. Ni même celle d'un prince tout court. Il paraissait même en ce moment un peu dérouté. L'expression qu'il affichait était celle qu'ont certaines personnes lorsqu'elles se retrouvent devant un problème d'Arithmancie particulièrement épineux et qu'elles sont en train de retourner toutes les solutions envisageables, sans pour autant en trouver une satisfaisante. Un peu comme Jeanne, quand Désirée laissait échapper quelque chose de vraiment trop étrange sur le monde sorcier. Intérieurement, Désirée soupira, elle avait l'impression, qu'en ce moment tout la ramenait à Jeanne.

Elle ferma les yeux, sans se soucier de l'anglais assis en face d'elle et soupira une nouvelle fois. Si s'exiler en Angleterre lui permettait d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière. Rien qu'un tout petit peu. Si cela lui permettait de s'éloigner des sifflements, des bruits d'explosions. Si cela écartait les cauchemars qu'elle faisait depuis un an. Si cela l'éloignait de l'influence de son père, alors pourquoi pas ?

Comme s'il avait suivi ses pensées, il se pencha de nouveau vers elle et lui effleurant le dos main :

« Désirée, vous voudriez bien alors m'épouser ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Pourquoi pas ? laissa-t-il échapper avec un petit rire à la fois étonné et désabusé. Bien ! C'est une réponse à votre image, je trouve. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire, légèrement moqueur. Elle était fière d'elle : elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'il lui faudrait compter sur elle.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut employé à fixer la date des fiançailles et du mariage. Les fiançailles seraient annoncées en France, chez les Saint Juste, au mois de Novembre. Le mariage se déroulerait en janvier dans la propriété des Barrows. La dot de Désirée fut définie précisément : il y aurait le domaine de Château-Perrières, quelques artefacts magiques et précieux, une dizaine de livres rares sur des sujets divers et variés que Désirée n'avait pas pris la peine de retenir ainsi que plusieurs dizaines de milliers de Gallions pour garnir le coffre des futurs mariés.

Au moment de se saluer, alors qu'il s'inclinait pour le baisemain, elle lui glissa :

« A propos, Mr Barrrows, les Gallions que mon père met à votre disposition, et bien, ils ne sont justement pas à votre disposition. »

Il esquissa un sourire :

« J'ai bien compris que je devrais compter sur vous à l'avenir, mademoiselle Saint Juste.

-C'est fantastique, je trouve, d'être d'accord avant même d'être mariés !»

Les Saint Juste prirent congé et se séparèrent avec de grands sourires et la satisfaction du devoir accompli. Ils rejoignirent l'hôtel, sur le chemin de traverse, où ils avaient réservé leurs chambre pour la durée de leur séjour.

«Je suis ravi de voir que vous devenez enfin raisonnable, Désirée, déclara Fernand Saint Juste en se débarrassant de sa cape sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Je suis rassuré, toute cette histoire à propos de cette _moldue _était ridicule. »

Désirée ne répondit rien.

«La famille Barrows est un très bon parti, Désirée, il aura des dizaines de jeunes filles qui vous envieront lorsque vos fiançailles seront annoncées. Vous pourriez au moins montrer un peu plus d'entrain à cette idée, poursuivit son père en s'asseyant sur un autre fauteuil et appelant un elfe de maison. Un whisky Pur Feu et, oh ! Mathilde, que prendriez-vous ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers sa femme installée près de la cheminée, comme s'il se rappelait juste de sa présence. Elle répondit qu'elle désirait un café.

-Je prendrais le meilleur thé noir que vous ayez, je vous prie, demanda alors Désirée. Pouvez-vous me le servir dans ma chambre ? »

L'elfe s'inclina jusqu'au sol puis disparu dans un craquement sonore. Les parents de Désirée la regardèrent avec désapprobation :

« Je retire ce que je viens de dire, Désirée. Vous n'êtes absolument pas raisonnable, déclara M Saint Juste d'un ton méprisant. Je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord au sujet des relations avec les _races inférieures_. »

Les deux derniers mots furent prononcés avec un mépris évident. L'homme fit une pause et en profita pour avaler une gorgée d'alcool du verre que venait juste de lui ramener l'elfe.

« Ces _créatures_ ne méritent pas que vous leur accordiez votre attention, reprit-il. Vous avez vous même expérimenté l'effet qu'a une trop longue fréquentation moldue. Ils vous entraînent dans un monde que vous ne connaissez pas dans le simple but de vous exterminer ! »

Désirée voulut parler, le contredire, lui montrer que les moldus avaient autant à leur apprendre qu'eux, en tant que sorcier, avaient à leur apprendre. Les moldus ne pouvaient pas, _ tous_, avoir envie de tuer les sorciers. Son père la devança, reprenant son réquisitoire contre les moldus :

« Souvenez vous de cette chasse aux sorcières, au Moyen-Age ! Qu'avez-vous retenu de vos cours d'histoire, enfin ! C'est à croire qu'on ne vous apprend plus rien, de nos jours ! »

Il continua, déclarant que Jeanne avait tout comploté depuis le début, que son amitié était factice, qu'elle jouait une comédie dans le simple but de la tuer lorsqu'elle l'aurait décidé.Désirée ne put en écouter plus.

Elle tourna le dos à ses parents et suspendit d'un coup de baguette son manteau. La porte de sa chambre se referma derrière elle, l'empêchant de distinguer les soupirs exaspérés dans l'autre pièce. Si son père savait au moins de quoi il parlait. Elle n'avait que sept ans – et Jeanne huit – le jour où elles s'étaient rencontrées. Comment une petite fille pouvait-elle planifier un plan pareil à cet âge là ? Comment pouvait-on prévoir qu'il y aurait une guerre cette année là ? Jeanne ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il y aurait des bombardements ce jour là. Elle venait en ville simplement convaincre sa tante de venir à la campagne, chez eux et elle avait demandé à Désirée si elle voulait bien l'accompagner. Désirée avait accepté sur le champ, cela l'éloignerait quelques temps de son père qui avait décidé de rester pour une durée indéterminée au château.

Mais elle était sorcière et, même si elle se disait tolérante et curieuse du monde moldu, elle n'avait pas vraiment réalisé qu'une guerre faisait rage dans l'ensemble du monde moldu. Bien sûr que Jeanne en avait parlé, elle avait des cousins, des amis, des hommes du village qui avaient été enrôlés, tués parfois. Mais pour Désirée, sorcière de noble famille, qui n'avait jamais connu ni la moindre guerre, ni la moindre difficulté pour trouver de quoi manger le soir même, la guerre n'avait été qu'un lointain récit fait par une amie. En accompagnant Jeanne, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait.

Elle avait découvert une ville détruite, des rues vides, des passants pressés aux joues creuses et aux vêtements trop rapiécés. Et si la maison de la tante de Jeanne était propre, celle-ci n'avait rien à leur proposer. Ni vrai café, ni sucre, ni viande pour le repas, le soir. Ce soir-là, Désirée l'aristocrate avait été choquée – on n'invitait personne, si l'on n'était pas capable de servir du vrai café ! Elle avait laissé Jeanne débattre avec sa tante toute la soirée sans les interrompre, s'ennuyant sur le canapé usé. Elles s'étaient ensuite couchées, Jeanne et elle sur le canapé du salon et la tante dans sa chambre. Le hurlement de la sirène avait réveillé Désirée en sursaut. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait que la tante de Jeanne débarquait, en chemise de nuit, pour les sortir du lit. Elle leur hurla de traverser la rue et d'aller se mettre à l'abri dans la cave, en face. Désirée ne comprenait rien. Jeanne était livide à la lueur de la lune et ne pouvait plus bouger. Ce fut le premier obus qui explosa – deux rues plus loin – qui les sortit de leur immobilité. La tante les poussa vers l'extérieur, leur criant de se dépêcher. Les gens courraient dans la rue vers le même abri qu'elle, paniqués d'avoir entendu une première explosion si près d'eux. La main de Désirée serrait celle de Jeanne avec force pour ne pas se perdre, celle-ci tirait sur le bras de son amie pour la faire avancer plus vite. D'autres sifflements retentirent, suivis très rapidement d'explosions. Elles avaient presque atteint l'immeuble qu'un sifflement retentit au dessus de leur tête.

Le reste restait flou dans les souvenirs de Désirée. Elle ne se rappelait que des cris, de l'explosion, de sa tentative d'éloigner Jeanne, puis de Jeanne, effondrée sur elle, inanimée, les yeux ouverts, du sang lui sortant de la bouche. De la sensation poisseuse du sang sur ses mains, de la chair à vif et déchiquetée du dos de Jeanne. Désirée se rappelait d'une voix grave et de mains et d'une baguette sur son corps, d'un transplanage. Ensuite, dans une pièce inconnue, elle avait hurlé pour retrouver Jeanne, elle croyait que c'était un cauchemar, qu'elle allait se réveiller sur le canapé défoncé, avec Jeanne. Elle se souvenait avoir espéré que Jeanne serait toujours là, qu'elle n'avait pas sentit ses os sous ses doigts, que le sang qui tachait sa jolie robe fleurie n'était pas celui de son amie. Et puis son père était arrivé. Lui avait pris les épaules, les avait secouées sans ménagement. Lui avait ordonné d'un ton sec et froid de se taire. Et lui avait tout raconté. Jeanne était morte, elle avait tout prévu – toute cette escapade – dans le but de détruire Désirée, parce qu'elle était une sorcière ! Jeanne était morte, elle le méritait. Un sorcier l'avait sauvée, elle, Désirée, parce qu'elle avait le sang pur et qu'elle était une sorcière. D'après son père ce sorcier était providentiel, il avait été chargé par le gouvernement magique de mettre en sécurité les quelques sorcier qui pouvaient encore être touchés par la guerre moldue. Il avait reconnue en Désirée une sorcière grâce à sa baguette, qu'elle avait sortie.

Elle avait tenté de dire non et de rejeter tout ce qu'il disait dans un premier temps. Puis elle avait intégré l'idée de la mort de Jeanne, sans pour autant l'accepter.

Elle défit lentement les épingles qui retenaient son chignon, laissant ses cheveux retomber devant son visage. Son regard tomba sur ses mains et, un instant, elle les vit recouvertes de sang. Elle frissonna de dégoût et secoua ses mains pour chasser la désagréable sensation. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle délaça sa robe, libérant enfin sa poitrine compressée depuis trop de temps par son corset. Les moldus avaient déjà abandonné cet engin de torture depuis plusieurs années : sur ce point, Désirée les trouvait largement supérieurs aux sorciers. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, rebondissant sur les ressorts. Un petit rire lui échappa. Quelle ironie ! Pour un peu, elle serait presque impatiente d'être en mars. Pour un peu...

« _Je ne me marierais jamais ! Tu m'entends, Jeanne ! Jamais ! » _Jeanne avait ri, les yeux brillants d'une admiration tempérée par une légère moquerie. «_De la même façon que tu n'as jamais reparlé à ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? - Ne te moque pas de moi, Jeanne, je tiendrais cette promesse ! _»

Jeanne avait eu raison, une fois de plus. Elle était incapable de tenir la moindre promesse. Elle se rappelait de cette dispute avec son frère avec une précision surprenante : elle avait eut lieu alors qu'elle avait treize ans et son frère dix-huit, à propos d'une photographie qui s'était retrouvée – par un curieux hasard – dans de mauvaises mains. Sur cette fameuse photographie, prise de loin avec un mauvais appareil, un peu floue, il y avait un ami de son frère qui riait – sans doute d'un bon mot du frère en question. Elle avait été prise à l'occasion d'une fête du solstice par une amie de Désirée.

Et Désirée, qui craquait elle aussi pour cet ensorcelant sorcier, s'était procuré cette photo. Photo qu'avait retrouvé Fernand Jr quelques semaines plus tard. Celui-ci s'était empressé de la montrer au principal concerné et ils avaient monté un plan pour faire tourner en bourrique Désirée. Lucien – car c'était l'ami en question – avait fait croire à Désirée qu'elle lui plaisait avant de lui faire connaître la plus cruelle désillusion de sa courte vie d'adolescente. Et son frère, fier de cette mauvaise blague, s'était vanté d'avoir tout orchestré, un jour où ils se trouvaient seuls au manoir.

Aujourd'hui encore, dans cette chambre d'hôtel, en Angleterre, elle ressentit encore avec force le sentiment d'humiliation grandissante qu'elle avait eût quand son frère avait raconté par le menu leur mauvaise blague. Pour elle, il était impensable que Lucien eût un comportement pareil, elle l'idéalisait, le vénérait trop pour le penser capable de suivre un tel plan. Elle avait rapidement déchanté quand il lui avait dit, devant ses amies, que tout était une blague et qu'il ne lui trouvait aucun attrait ! Elle avait alors retrouvé Jeanne, de l'autre coté du mur, avait pleuré sur son épaule et lui avait juré – croix de bois, croix de fer – que jamais, _jamais_ elle ne reparlerait à son frère et à Lucien.

Deux jours plus tard, sa promesse était partiellement rompue : Fernand Jr, malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, restait son frère et ils étaient obligés de se côtoyer tout les jours pendant l'été. Pour Lucien, elle avait tenu jusqu'à Halloween. Jeanne s'était moquée d'elle quand Désirée lui avait tout raconté. Jeanne disait que les promesses et Désirée, ça faisait deux.

« Tu ne m'en voudras pas trop Jeanne, cette fois-ci ? »

Même si ces mots avaient étés chuchotés, Désirée eut l'impression qu'ils résonnaient dans la chambre, et qu'ils restaient là, allant s'imprimer sur la tapisserie, comme une marque indélébile.

« Pardonne-moi, Jeanne... »

Dehors, sans doute perchée sur la gouttière, une tourterelle roucoulait. Et Désirée fermait les yeux.

(questmachine)


End file.
